


Vloeistofmechanica en chocolade (Fluids mechanic and chocolate)

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Beer, Cheese, Chocolate, Cuddling, F/M, Food, Waffles, food travel au, mention of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: 3 ½ month film schedule. 31 countries. 24 episodes... 2 people who might just fall in love along the way - the infamous Food Travel AUWelcome to Amsterdam, Netherlands, the city of canals, tulips, herring, bikes and all kind of pleasure. Or not. Depends on who you are, or what you eat.Or the one where Cassian is cold, Jyn drinks too much and some people are definitely playing the matchmaker. Want another beer to help with that?





	1. Netherlands

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have to thank [Moonprincess92nz](moonprincess92nz.tumblr.com) for the beta because she was a HUGE help. So thank you, princess!!
> 
> Then, of course, I couldn't get myself to finish it on time, so here's only the first part. Belgium will come soon, I hope.  
> A HUGE THANKS to Captain Bob for helping me with the insert photo thing because I'm totally hopeless with HTML. You're a gem, love <3  
> Have fun!!

Amsterdam was cold and so incredibly humid Cassian was pretty sure he may lose a toe or two if they stayed outside any longer. After Scotland, he honestly thought no weather could really get him but he was wrong. Very wrong. At least Scotland had some mystery, a charming side that warmed you up the moment you walked in a building. Amsterdam was just cold everywhere, people were incredibly rude and there were bikes everywhere. Of course, tourists were the worst: a bunch of stoners who only came here to enjoy _coffeeshops_ and girls in underwear behind their window. Pathetic.

“Hey, loosen up,  _hombre_! It shouldn't be long.”

Kes’ arm wrapped on his shoulders and Cassian fought the urge to shrug it off. He was having a bad day but the team wasn't responsible so he wouldn't blow on them. Plus, Kes was having a hard time too because of all those damn bikers, so really, Cassian knew he had to behave. Bloemenmarkt, the flower market, was a must see in the city and if he wasn't so cold, maybe he would have appreciated all the stalls full of bulbs and seeds of every known decorative plants. At least, some of the stalls were a bit warmer but Cassian couldn't linger. They had a show to film and even if it would be nice to have some shots of the popular sites of the city, it wasn't the main purpose of their presence here. Or at least, it wasn’t why he was there.

Glancing around him, Cassian caught Jyn's eye as she was waiting for Draven's signal and he wondered how she could stand being there, in the middle of the street with nothing more than a sleeveless jacket and a scarf over her shirt. He had a huge parka line with fur and he was freezing! Finally, they managed to get a clear shot of the place and Cassian could ask for the famous herring sandwich he was supposed to taste. The Frens Haringhandel was a very small wooden box just on the south side of the Singel, the first canal around the heart of Amsterdam and it was a good place to get fresh fish but it was a cold meal and truly, Cassian wished he had something hot to at least warm his hands.

But the smoked fish was pretty good, the pickles crunchy and the sauce, soft and creamy wasn't too heavy. The taste of dill was a bit too much for him but it went pretty well with the rest of the ingredients. After doing his part and talking with the people in the restaurant, he watched with envy as Wedge picked something akin a fish 'n chips that looked awfully greasy but hot and when he saw Jyn stealing a nugget out his cup, he truly regretted going for the local especially when he could have had a hot meal and something to share with his camerawoman. But at least Draven was happy with the shooting and since he wasn't needed outside any longer, he crossed the street to the Starbucks he'd found a block away.

“Already feeling homesick?” Shara joked beside him in the line and he shrugged because unlike her, Starbucks wasn’t something he really enjoyed at home. “You know, I saw a nice Argentinian place near the station earlier and since we don't have anything scheduled for tonight, I thought we could go. Do you wanna join us?”

“Who is us?” Cassian asked because he saw the looks exchanged between Kes and her and even if it was nice of her to propose, if he had to be the third wheel between a newly formed couple, he'd rather stay alone in his room. Or he could go to a pub with Wedge and Kay, or maybe try some of the city museum.

Shara grinned at him and pushed his shoulder to signal him to place his order, which he did without really thinking. He wanted something hot and since he had no idea what the drinks were called, he just chose a plain coffee with double cream while Shara took some spice latte with lots of extra. As they waited by the register, she told him Jyn would be here too, because like him, she didn't have anything to do for the evening and Cassian may have stopped listening to whatever she said after that because suddenly his hands where blissfully full of warm cardboard cups for the whole team.

Apparently, Shara wasn't ordering a very fancy drink but many drinks for everyone, so she used Cassian to help her carry everything. As she went on her free time for the afternoon and the evening, Cassian wondered why they even had to stay so long in this frigid town if they didn't film anything else and he must have been too loud about his recrimination because suddenly both Draven and Mothma were pulling him to the side.

“Look,” Draven began in a stern voice, “we all know that Netherlands aren't the good place for food, right? But we're doing a family food show so we can't just have you drinking beers and eating a round of space cakes, even if Skywalker seems pretty eager to make photos of all the kind of weeds available here. And after all you ate in France, it couldn't be that bad for your blood system to take it easy for a few meals.”

He eyed him carefully and Cassian could only nod, because honestly, he was quite pleased with the slowdown in the calories intake. He just found this town tiring.

“We've only got two days here and we've already did one, at least for your part. We'll meet with Luke and Kay who went to get some pictures for the social media and for editing later but we don't need you. Tomorrow we have a typical breakfast and a fancy Indonesian place and then, we’ll move to Belgium,” Mothma said in her most appeasing voice. “Try to enjoy your free time here, maybe go out with your friends. I can ask Jyn to come with me for the outdoor filming instead of Kay, that way, you two could catch up.”

“No, it's okay.” He spoke a bit too fiercely and both Draven and Mothma raised their eyebrows at him. Cassian cleared his throat and added, “I don't want to mess with your schedule. It's okay. I'm tired anyway so I'll just go back to my room and catch some sleep. Thanks.”

Shara smirked behind her cup and mouthed at him with a wink, “See you tonight.” She seemed awfully pleased but Cassian refused to think about it.

\--–

**tellmewhatyoueatofficial** Welcome to Netherlands! Ready to enjoy the ride?!  #tellmewhatyoueat #Amsterdam #Netherlands #Bikes #biking #streetfood

 

 

\---

The Argentino Luna was a small place on the ground floor of a nice red brick house and all the windows were covert with fairy lights and old ivy. In summer the place must be gorgeous. It still was in late November but with the grey sky and the grey street all around, it lost a bit of its southern charm. At least, since it was on one of the few roads of the center, there weren't too many bikes. And the moment Cassian passed the door, he felt better.

The smell, the music, the decoration, everything spoke of Latin America. There were soccer player's jersey on the wall and lots of black and white photos along the bar that showed tango dancers and singers. And the waiters all spoke in Spanish and even if their accent wasn't quite right, it was better than anything he heard in days. Dutch was truly an awful language and even if all the people he had to interview spoke English easily, they all had that heavy accent that made things difficult for him to understand.

Here he could speak easily. It was warm and dry and the light was soft, and when he went to the bar and found Kes and Shara already sharing a bottle of red wine. He would have felt bad to intrude on them if he didn't see Jyn in a corner sipping a beer by herself. He took a glass to pour himself some wine before making a tour of the small room to read the menu on one of the slate hooked on the wall.

He must have been still for too long because he felt Jyn move beside him and when he turned to face her, she asked, “Aren't you a bit too hot?”

Cassian frowned a bit but the question died on his lips when he saw Jyn flush.

“I mean, your parka isn't necessary here, right?”

Realization helped him relax and with a chuckle, he admitted, “I may be a bit of a nesh.”

Jyn smiled at him and his heart fluttered dangerously.

“Yeah, I've seen that. But I agree with you, it was cold this afternoon.”

“Say the girl who stays outside for three hours with only a scarf. That's nice of you to spare my feelings but it's okay. I'm totally conscious of my dislike of cold weather.”

She smiled again and turned her head to the side, looking for something, someone maybe, and he didn't know what to say anymore. If she was as uncomfortable as he felt maybe he should spare her the boredom of his company. Then she surprised him by taking his arm and leading him to the window.

“Come on, we've booked a table, you can at least get rid of that coat. If not, you’ll really feel cold when we leave.”

He saw she had her vest and scarf down on a chair and he chose to put his parka on the one right beside it before sitting down.

“How many are supposed to be coming?”

Jyn sat across from him, leaving all her mess next to him and she shrugged. “I'm not sure. Luke said he'll join us later but he may be a bit-” she made a gesture with her hands in the air and smirked slightly, “and maybe Kay would want to come since you're here.”

It was more of a question but Cassian hadn't any answer so he looked back at Kes and Shara, still talking in hushed tones by the bar and he asked, “Do we wait for them to remember they're not on a date or do we order without them?”,

Jyn looked at to the couple but before she could answer her stomach grumble and she flushed some more.

“Okay, they obviously have forgotten about us, I'm hungry and if I have another of this devil drink without eating anything, I'll make a fool of myself. So...”

He peaked at her bottle and saw a white snake wrapped around something red but it couldn’t read more than Mamba on the label so he didn’t know what to expect. When a waiter arrived, Cassian exchanged a few words in Spanish with him but he didn't get any real advice on the food. It was a steakhouse with good Argentinian beef but nothing out of the ordinary. So he picked a mix of grilled meat with potatoes and Jyn followed him, ordering the same.

“I have no idea what you said but I suppose you know your stuff, right?”

Cassian smiled at the compliment and explained to her briefly what he chose then he asked her about her strange bottle. He was pleased to listen to her when she began a tirade on the different beer brews the restaurant had to offer.

“I’m not an alcoholic, you know,” she said suddenly without looking at him in the eye and with her lips nicely pursed.

“That’s totally the kind of thing an alcoholic would say but I believe you.”

“How nice of you! No seriously. I usually don’t drink much even if since we started working together I may have had more than my share and…”

Cassian put his hand on her wrist to calm her and he was surprised by how warm her skin was under his fingers.

“Don’t worry about it. This job is crazy and from what I got, beer is the only thing Dutch can do.”

She pouted and stopped picking at the label of her bottle.

“And that’s why we’re here, _amigos_!” Kes said loudly behind him.

“Oh nice of you to remember us!”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to let you enjoy the very good company of miss Erso all for yourself for once!” Kes winked heavily at both Cassian and Shara who shook her head fondly.

“Well, they have nice cheeses too. But for now, meat!” Jyn’s smile brightened when she saw the waiter with his arms full of huge plates of grilled steaks and Cassian shared eagerly her enthusiasm. 

\---

When Luke and Wedge arrived, they were already waiting for their dessert but he didn't seem to notice. Kay, on the other hand, looked peeved no one waited for him but didn't say a word about it. Jyn saw Cassian tensed a bit, probably prepared for an earful at the first occasion but for now, the Social Media Manager was high, both on weed and excitement so it was difficult for anyone to do more than listen to his rambling.

“I love this city!” He was bouncing on his chair and Kay had to intervene two times to prevent him from falling while Luke related their trip in the Red Light district. He showed them the photos he took and Kay and Wedge commented here and there about the shots he made to get a bit of the atmosphere but Luke kept on interrupting. Kes seemed fascinated but tried to play it cool because Shara was watching closely but the poor guy lost it when Luke told them about the weird condom shop he found.

“Why would anyone wear something like that?”

“Hey! I love condoms!” Shara must have had a glass or two too much because she was speaking way too loudly, especially for such a topic but Jyn refused to acknowledge anything around her and she kept looking for the waiter. She missed some exchanges but was suddenly brought back into the conversation when Shara grabbed her arm and asked, “Don't you too prefer when men have condoms? I mean, it makes things so much easier... No mess around, no stain on the sheet...”

Jyn blinked at her and she regretted her choice to face Cassian because he was looking directly at her and she didn't know what to say. Luckily Kes saved her by saying proudly, “I'm sorry, _Bonita_ , but if your partner does his part right, it's not him who would make a mess and stain the sheet!”

Shara gaped at him and as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, he had, “Don't you agree with me, Cassian? It's your role as a man to make sure your partner is a mess before you even need a condom!”

Cassian looked as horrified as she felt but at the same time, Jyn really wished he voiced his opinion on the subject. Not that she even contemplated the eventually of needing a condom in her very professional relationship with Cassian Andor, but it was always good to know. On a very professional and informational way.

“That's the most nonsensical statement you could ever utter, Dameron. If you engage in a sexual encounter with a partner you need to protect yourself from, you can't really do anything that would involve fluids without being protected. The notion that a condom is sufficient to prevent infection is fairly biased. Most STI can be caught without intra-vaginal sex and-”

“Thank you, Kay,” Cassian cut brusquely, “we already know. Do you want something to eat?”

Kay sniffed, clearly offended at having been interrupted but he was also clearly hungry so he focused on the menu and let the topic drop. Kes was more difficult to deter but Shara did a pretty good job to grab his attention. So they could finish their night without glitch and it was only when they stepped outside that Jyn noticed how late it was. Maybe the idea of ordering another White Mamba hadn’t been such a good one because the world around her was swaying and she was fairly sure she was still on the ground and not on the canal.

“Are you going to be okay tomorrow morning,” she asked Kay and Cassian on the way back to the hotel.

“Of course,” Kay scoffed, “I'm used to getting up early and I'm perfectly able to function properly with minimal sleep.”

Jyn blinked, a bit stunned by his prissy answer but she saw Cassian shake his head and smiled when he told her in a conspiracy tone, “He's always more uptight when he's tired, don't worry about it. And thanks for your concern, but we'll manage. What about you?”

She shrugged and put her scarf a little higher on her nose. The night was colder than she thought and as they went along the canal, she caught in a freezing wind that made her shiver.

“I napped nearly half the afternoon today so even if we start early tomorrow, it’ll be okay.” She shivered again at a crossroad and suddenly, felt something heavy on her shoulders.

“You look cold,” Luke whispered in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. “You should have put a coat or at least, something with sleeves.”

“Maybe it's just her way to get someone to heat her up,” Kes suggested before getting punch in the arm by Shara.

“Well, sorry to disappoint, then,” Luke answered with a laugh but before he could move, Jyn grabbed his wrist and said, “Actually, I think I prefer it that way.”

“Oh, come on, girl! You wouldn't say that if Andor were the one trying to warm you up and...”

“Cassian is always cold,” Kay cut, “so he won't be of any help.”

“That wasn't what he meant,” mumbled Shara but Jyn glared at her so she closed her mouth and made sure Kes get the message too. Suddenly Jyn didn't feel cold anymore but she still walked briskly, without Luke, just to avoid looking at Cassian. Her heart in her throat, she didn't say a word till she bid the whole team goodnight, praying for the low lights in the lobby to mask her burning neck.

\---

****

**tellmewhatyoueatofficial** Careful, Amsterdam is very humid! Don't forget to take cover if you're going outside! wink wink!#tellmewhatyoueat #Amsterdam #Netherlands #Safe love #humour #Red Lantern District

 

\---

If Cassian thought English breakfasts were greasy, heavy things, he had to admit it was nothing compared to the traditional Dutch breakfast. He was sitting in front of sausages, cold meats and a soft-boiled egg but mostly different slides of dark bread, some buttered some not and he had a variety of toppings, from various cheeses to chocolate chips called _vlokken_ , and even colourful aniseed sprinkles. And yes, he was supposed to put the candy on the buttered bread and maybe he was a bit of a prude but he found it weird. Really weird. And honestly, it tasted even weirder.

Although he was used to cocoa in his meal, here it wasn't just cocoa, it was real chocolate, sugary and heavy with butter and cream and to put on very buttered bread, it was... something. But he had to try and to make it look good on camera. After three bites, Jyn put down her camera to Draven's chagrin, and she smiled sympathetically at him.

“Maybe you should just have some cheese. The orange one, the mimolette, is quite good. Not too strong, it tasted a bit like cheddar. Or the other one with cumin seed in it. It's quite good.”

As if to prove her point, she took a slide and rolled with some kind of ham, or maybe smoked fish, he didn't know, and put it all in her mouth.

“It's good, I promise,” she said while chewing and Cassian felt his smile grow. Trusting her was easy and he didn't see Luke with his phone out to take pictures of them nor did he see Draven mentioning for Kay to resume filming while he tried bit after bit, following Jyn's advices.

When finally, the filming was over, he moved to thank Jyn but she waved him off with a smirk.

“Honestly, I don't get why we're here. It supposed to be a food show and...” Her face was priceless when she looked at the horrendous amount of food on the table. Kes was having a good time with the _vlokken_ and kept on teasing Shara to taste it but he was clearly the only one.

“I can't tell you. Draven himself told me yesterday that it wasn't a good place for local food so I don't know. Maybe that's why we have an Indonesian restaurant-”

“Actually, it's because Indonesian used to be part of the Dutch kingdom,” Kay cut in crisply and Cassian couldn't help but roll his eyes. For once, he was able to have a conversation with Jyn and of course, his friend had to interfere. But then he saw Jyn's teasing smile and they shared an amused look while pretending to listen to Kay's impromptu history lesson. It wasn't so bad until she announced, “Well, since you know the subject so well, I'll let you do the shooting. I want to enjoy a bit more of the city before we move. Because even if the food is pretty lame, the buildings are really great and I want to see more of it.”

She packed up her camera and went to tell Draven about the change of plan. He didn't seem pleased but when Luke suggested they take more outside photos, he relented and Cassian couldn't do anything but watched them go, a heavy feeling on his stomach that had nothing to do with his horrible breakfast.

\---

Part of her knew she was acting like a brat but some other part was quite pleased with herself. Luke wasn't difficult and he went on his merry way without asking any question, as if he perfectly understood her mood without a word from her. So she was free and alone at last and even if she regretted leaving Cassian like that, he would be glad to work with his best friend again and she needed time for herself. The days in France had been hard, reviving too many memories she thought she had buried and the worst was she didn't have time to speak to Bodhi. The only free time she had had been in the middle of the day when he was working so she couldn't have a real conversation to maybe sort out some of her feelings.

Crossing another bridge, she stopped to look down at the water moving lazily under her feet. Amsterdam was peaceful and truly beautiful. Every house was different, some of red brick, some yellow stone, other forest green with huge windows and white timbering... It looked right out of a fairy tale book. And since so many people traveled on foot or bike, it wasn't noisy like other town its size.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to lean on the railing and looked up at the sky. Maybe it was the only drawback of this place. The sky was always grey, even if the sun tried to peak every now and then. On the other hand, it was the last days of November so maybe summers were better. With nowhere to go and nothing to do for half of the day, Jyn wandered the city by herself and she was quite happy to sit down in the back of the bus later that evening when they had to move to their next destination.

Cassian went to sit beside her and she couldn't repress her smile even if she saw how he mostly did it to avoid being with Draven and Kay any longer.

“Long day?” She asked in a hush tone and she enjoyed the slight flush of his neck when she came closer.

“You have no idea. And you? Had fun with Luke?”

She chuckled and whispered in his ear, “I ditched him at the first canal. All he wanted was to go back to the Red District and I couldn't care less about girls in windows. Plus I'm pretty sure they don't work before noon, at best.”

He chuckled too and she felt warm all over at listening to the sound. He stayed pressed against her and kept his voice low when he said, “Maybe he found love, you know.”

“In a bong of pot, yeah. I'm pretty sure his luggage is full of glass.” She smiled brightly then looked very pointedly at Kes and added in the same hushed tone, “But he's not the only one, and at least, Luke didn't try to get into anyone pants.”

“Did Kes hit on you?”

The question caught her of guard and she blinked stupidly before laughing out loudly. “No, I'm not talking about me. Nobody in their right mind would want to...” She shook her head and missed the confusion on his face. Then Shara's voice interrupted whatever she could have added by saying, “Hey, lovebirds, do you want some beer? I picked a few bottles earlier and I think we should try them to train our liver.”

“Why is that?”

“Because we're going to Belgium and from what I get in the planning, we'll be drinking a lot. Or at least, you will.”

She beamed at Cassian and made her way to the back of the bus and showed them an impressive collection of beers and a few snacks all shove haphazardly in her bag. Jyn chose one for her and one for Cassian and she rummaged through her own bag to get a small packet of dry waffles line with chocolate.

“Aren't you the thoughtful one”, Shara teased with a wink and Jyn felt her neck burn but before she could say anything Cassian answered with a smile, “Don't be jealous, you already have someone who looks out for you so go back to him and let us enjoy some calm for once.”

He waited for her to be out of earshot to apologize without looking at her and Jyn mumbled, “It's okay,” before taking a long gulp of her beer. It wasn't long before she started regretting it. Even if her T'IJ IPA was a light blond beer, she saw too late it was at seven percent so that explained why it quickly made her head spin. And after a day walking outside, she was tired and now in the back of a slowly moving bus, her eyelids felt more and more heavy. She tried to stay awake. She tried to make small talk with Cassian because he seemed to really enjoy being here with her and he asked questions about the placed she'd seen, what she'd liked and she couldn't focus.

She felt herself fall but she also felt Cassian catch her and when her head rested on his shoulder, her body curled against his, she didn't feel embarrassed at all.

Cuddling Cassian felt dangerously like home.

 

 

 


	2. Belguim

 -Antwerp-

 

He drifted in and out of sleep for nearly two hours and when finally the bus stopped, Cassian felt overly disoriented. The night completely surrounded them, there was nearly no light outside and with Jyn still snuggled to his side, for the first time in days, he was actually a bit too warm. For such a small person, she ran surprisingly hot. The thought brought a new wave of warmth to his face and he was glad of the low light in the bus that prevented anyone to notice his blush.

He was lucky enough no one teased them but since Kes and Shara were all wrapped in their own bubble and Kay wasn’t the kind to comment on things like that maybe, maybe, he’d manage to avoid a public humiliation for indulging some human contact. After all, it wasn’t his fault Jyn fell asleep on his shoulder and okay, maybe he could have pushed her away slowly but why risking waking her when she wasn’t bothering him in any way? It didn’t mean anything. And it didn’t mean anything either when she blinked owlishly at him with her hair in disarray and the cutest smile on her lips.

“Hey,” he said stupidly, “we’re here.”

If he could, he would have bang his head somewhere but luckily, no one heard him and Jyn seemed too out of it to notice the absolute nonsense of his words.

“Let’s get out of this bus, shall we?”

That was a bit better but not for long because of course, Jyn realized what had happened and she blushed and stuttered an apology while trying to put the maximum distance between them and she nearly tripped on the strap on her bag in her rush to flee. Cassian reached for her arm to help her and with what he hoped was a very neutral tone, told her, “It’s okay. Take your time, everything’s fine.”

Then he grabbed his own bag and went to join Draven and Mothma on the parking lot and didn’t get time to worry about her anymore. Part of him wanted to stay but a bigger one feared the comment of the team so he chose to put some distance between them, at least for now. Since Kay was overseeing the unloading of the bus, probably to be sure that his equipment wasn’t manhandled, Cassian went to discuss with both directors about the upcoming shooting. The schedule wasn’t too full and it didn’t involved anything weird. A quick diner here at Antwerp followed the next by a few shots and a lunch then they’d go to Brussels to take their plane and since it only took an hour to join the capital, they stayed here for two nights to minimize the cost of the bedding.

For now, of course, they had to check in their hotel if only to put their luggage away before filming. It would be unpractical to wander the city with a duffel bag and a suitcase so he followed Kay in the lobby and waited with the rest of the team to get his key. That was when he noticed Jyn and Shara talking animatedly, well at least Shara was speaking with her hands and Jyn nodded while looking extremely bored and finally Shara hugged her and left without another word.

“You’re staring, dude,” Luke chuckled beside him, his phone in his hand. Cassian gaped but didn’t deny it. He watched the Community Manager typed quickly on his screen and he nearly missed Kes walking behind him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and whispered, “So,  _amigo_ , how was it to sleep with the girl of your dream, hu?”

Cassian resisted the urge to push him away and only huffed in response but of course, Kes wasn’t deterred so easily.

“Just admit you like her, Andor, we all see it. And I’m pretty sure she likes you too.”

Luke scoffed at that but he never looked up from his phone so it was difficult to know if it was really addressed to them. Anyway, Cassian was relieved when Draven call for him and Kay to get their key and prepare for their first shooting. It was time to work and maybe, he’d think about how good it was to have in his arms later but nobody needed to know that.

––--

She was settling on her bed and finally talking to Bodhi when there was a knock on her door.

“Oh oh, you’ve got company!”

Of course, Bodhi had to hear it too but Jyn rolled her eyes and didn’t bother to get up. “It must be Shara. She gave me her suitcase when we arrived because she was hungry and couldn’t wait to pick something. She can’t work with a empty stomach, or so she said.” She pushed her computer to the side and said loudly, “It’s open, come in!”

Her friend didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t press on the subject. That was one of the best things about him. She smiled at him when he resumed his story about the daily life of their home and she was so focused on her screen, on her friend, she didn’t notice it wasn’t Shara who came in her room. When finally she saw Cassian, he looked absolutely dreadful.

“What happened?”

The question was out before she could think and she was immediately on her feet.

“Nothing, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I…”

Bodhi’s voice interrupted whatever he wanted to say when he squealed happily, “So you score a night with your crush and you didn’t tell me!!”

Jyn groaned, mortified. “Shut up, Bodhi! That’s not… just shut up.”

Again, she pushed her computer away, as if it could help with her situation and looked back at Cassian with her best fake natural smile pretending Bodhi didn’t say anything. “So, what are you doing here?” She tried to smile more genuinely but she was way too stressed to manage more than a pitiful grimace.

“I… My suitcase was…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to avoid looking at her as much as possible. That was when Jyn realized she had her pants wide open and only a very slim tank top under her hoodie.

“Shara told me there was a mistake with the luggage and apparently, my suitcase should be here.”

Brow furrowed, Jyn walked past him to grab the suitcase Shara’d given her and indeed, now she looked more closely at the tag, it wasn’t hers.

“Why would she …”

“She set you up, mate!” Bodhi’s voice rang loudly in the room, followed by his barely hidden laugh. Jyn scolded, as did Cassian but before she could say anything else, Bodhi added, “You should play her.”

“How?”

Bodhi grinned at Cassian when he sat at the edge of the bed to face her computer and Jyn would have blushed if she wasn’t so upset at her teammates.

“Well, obviously this Shara wanted you to spend some times together outside of your work,” Bodhi began and his eyes bored into Jyn’s like a ’ _and I totally wonder why_ ’ but he had the very bright idea to not say it loud. “So you could either pretend you spend the night together and go all mushy until they all get bored of it or-”

“Or we’ll do the opposite and pretend-”

“No,” Cassian cut brusquely, “since she wanted to meddle, the best way to get back at her is to let her in the dark.”

“What do you mean?”

Cassian was now avoiding looking at both her and Bodhi and it was very frustrating, especially with a topic like that. Then he turned to her and nearly pinned her with his intense gaze.

“Do you trust me?”

There was something dark in his eyes but his lips were gently curled, as if he was fighting a smile. Jyn took his hand and nodded.

“Then go change, we’re going on a date.”

This time, his smile was more obvious and clearly playful. Jyn grinned back and she just waved Bodhi off when he tried to know what they were up to. She had no idea what Cassian had in mind but she wouldn’t refuse a date with him, even a fake one.

—

Founding an open supermarket at nine in the center of Antwerp was tricky but they managed to find a weird place underground and it was clean and it sold all kind of snacks and comfort food someone could want at night.

Jyn followed Cassian in silence as he grabbed random bags of candies or biscuits and finally, and the end of a third aisle, she asked, “So, what’s the plan? Dying of sugar poisoning?”

Cassian stilled and looked down sheepishly.

“Well, I thought we could watch a movie or two in my room and I’d hope it seems conspicuous enough for Shara to take the hint-”

“You’d hope ? Well, sorry to tell you that but obviously you don’t know Shara very well.”

He tried to hide his blush but Jyn saw it and smiled. He was cute when embarrassed.

“Okay so you’re picking snacks for a movie night, but do you realize we’ve both eaten less than a hour ago?”

He nodded slowly and mumbled something about tomorrow morning that sounded highly suspicious but Jyn let it go because she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Instead, she grabbed two bags of candies and put them back on a shelf, replaced them by a bag of pop corn and went to the drink aisle for beer because if she was to spend the night in his room, pretending to whatever he had in mind, she preferred not to be to sober. She also picked a box of chocolates by the cashier because she could and when they went back to the hotel, they both had their arms full of junk food but at least, there was variety of it.

It was a bit weird to follow Cassian in his room; even if it was a perfect copy of her own it seemed intrusive and when she put her purchase on the bed she was glad she had alcohol with her. There was no place to sit beside the bed if they both wanted to see the screen. Cassian must have realized it too because he began to shuffle with his laptop, searching fr a way to plug it to the TV so Jyn opened her first bottle for the night, took a big gulp and shoo him away.

“Let the professional do her work, okay?” she teased while looking for the HDMI cable and when she found it, she held it to Cassian with a smirk. “See? I know my way around this kind of stuff.”

“Never doubt it.”

The way he said it with such honestly and warmth nearly made her blush and to avoid any more embarrassment she asked, “What are we watching?”

Cassian pushed his laptop her way so she could see his list of movies. It was a very long list. He had almost every films of the last two years plus some older, a few classics and even some short films listed by foreign festivals.

“Wow, you’re a real film-lover. I never thought I found someone who had anything from the ASSF.”

Again, Cassian hunched his shoulders and avoided her eyes and she was pretty sure his neck was red when he said, “I told you Kay’d stalked you when he’d learned you’ll stand in for him… and well, you did a short film for the Aesthetic and-”

“And you had to watch it, of course.”

If anyone else had seen this particular movie she did in 2014 for the Aesthetic Festival, she would have felt ashamed, because it was bad but Cassian didn’t mock her for it. Still, she drank some more because she didn’t know what to say.

“You were cute in front the camera, too.”

She groaned but his smile was sincere so she didn’t say anything else.

“So anything you fancy?” he asked in a blatant change of subject she was truly grateful for. “That’s my to-watch list, so don’t worry about me, choose whatever.”

He let her with his laptop and went to arrange the cushions and pillows so they can lean on the headboard and she was glad he didn’t try to force them to stay too close. She picked up a random title and went to sit next to him. She could do it. After all, even if they were on his bed, it wasn’t really his, he never slept in it and it was large enough for the two of them, they didn’t have to touch. She took the pop corn bag he gave her and focused on the screen because if she started to think about how she was here, she’d make things awkward.

An hour in the film, she was in her third Chouffe and she felt pretty dizzy. Cassian wasn’t any better. They both giggled stupidly and once again, Jyn felt herself falling. It shouldn’t become a habit to sleep on his shoulder, yet here she was. The film was good but it was late and she was drunk. By the time the credits rolled, she couldn’t keep her eyes open but when she tried to get up, Cassian pushed her down on the bed. He ran his hand through her hair and she would have purr if she could.

“Shh, stay here. I’ll go sleep in your room, don’t worry.”

Jyn mumbled something that sounded dangerously like a too honest version of “no problem, I can share,” but when she opened her eyes again, she was alone in his bed and she didn’t bother getting up. It was just an hotel room, they could perfectly switch, nobody should care.

—

Antwerp by day light was a very pleasant surprise and Cassian really needed it after his fiasco of the night before. He should never have suggest to go out with Jyn in the first place and he shouldn’t have made her come to his room. He’d made a fool of himself and even if she hadn’t seemed upset this morning, he still felt like a jerk for spending the night in her room just to be seen at the right time and never telling her anything. Part of him wanted to tell Jyn what had happened and how he’d prepared for it but he feared her reaction and for now, he couldn’t speak to Jyn directly about anything else but the shooting so he didn’t try.

He took a deep breath when he walked out of the hotel and was very pleased to note Antwerp wasn’t as cold as Amsterdam and even if the sun was still missing, there was no rain, no wind, nothing. Just a late autumn day in a city that was truly beautiful. They were a few blocks away from the main station and when he saw the baroque buildings around Queen Astrid Plaza with all the gilding and the dramatic intensity of the construction, he regretted even more arriving at night. He would have sold their first filming better had he known. Then maybe Draven had other ideas about the montage and wouldn’t have it in a linear way.

Today, they walked around the Diamond district to take some pictures and shoot a few scenes before making a small chat with local tourism officials in front of  _Rubenshuis_ , the former house of the well-know Flemish artist. Cassian wasn’t really familiar with architecture business but as he walked around the large streets of Antwerp’s Center, he still appreciated the work on the stone façades with the exuberant towers and the half-columns.

As they took a break in front of the cathedral, he saw Shara coming near Jyn with a very determined look on her face and he nearly sighed when Kes and Luke tried to approach him as well. Of course, they wouldn’t let the matter drop now.

“We didn’t see you this morning,” he heard Shara said as she looked over Jyn’s shoulder to peak at the small screen of her camera. Jyn hummed in response and still focused on her screen before raising her eyes to catch his and smirked. Maybe he’d be lucky enough for her to not mind much. She was nearly asleep when he left her and it wasn’t like he took advantage of her or anything.

“What are you getting at, Shara?”

Cassian knew he shouldn’t look at her, not with Kes and Luke so close, not with Kay probably still filming because the man didn’t know when to stop but he couldn’t help himself. With her legs firmly camped on the cobblestone and her camera raised in her hand like a weapon, Jyn looked ready for the battle and Shara didn’t stand a chance. Despite her best effort to pry, Jyn didn’t give her anything and Cassian felt a rush of pride to see her defect so easily her friend questioning. Of course, since Jyn didn’t break, Cassian had to face his own questioning and if Luke tried for subtlety by mentioning his plans for the day, Kes was far more onerous. He kept ranting about how Antwerp was the right place to catch a girl, how buying diamond here was the best idea because of the price and how the city was so romantic.

“So, you bought your girl something?” Cassian finally asked to avoid having to tell him anything. When Kes fumbled with a response, Jyn chuckled and came to wrap an arm on his shoulders.

“Oh come on, dude, you should have seen it coming! You’re the only one here trying to be steady. So go pick some ring and put it on her, I’m sure she’ll be glad and won’t think about all the theft and slavery associated with diamond’s market.”

“You seem like you like jewelry very much,” Cassian noted wistfully and Jyn shrugged.

“I can see the appeal of it but honestly if you need a sparkling rock to know your partner’s feelings, it’s a bit sad.”

“So what would you like as a sign of affection?” Kes asked, looking meaningfully at Cassian who barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Again Jyn shrugged and looked around her, her brow furrowed. She was avoiding him but she was quite discreet about it.

“Respect of my opinion would be good. Oh, and not meddling without my consent too. Like, you know, just respect me as a person.” She smiled brightly, fake sweetness and all then she went to Draven, Wedge and Kay to organize the rest of their shooting. Cassian wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hug her or beat Kes and himself for potentially ruining their relationship before it’d started. Probably both.

—

**tellmewhatyoueatofficial**  Welcome to Antwerp, the city that makes you feel small!! #tellmewhatyoueat #Antwerp #antverpen #anvers #belgium

 **@CassAndor** Why would you choose THAT picture @ **walkstheskies** WHY ?!!

@ **walkstheskies** Only because I couldn’t get a nice one of @ **jynserso** and you;)

—-

Since lunch wasn’t a big deal here, like in most Northern Europe, they chose a little deli near the historic center and Jyn stole some fries from Wedge while filming Cassian. He had a cup a stew in his hands and tried to eat without making a mess, which, honestly was quite a feat. His meat wasn’t cut small enough to make for one bite only and the sauce was too liquid but somehow, he managed to still look cute. It was weird to see him like that, as if he was another person in front of her camera. The shy man she spent the previous night with had disappeared to leave only a confident journalist with an easy smile she found strangely empty. When Draven called for a cut, she had to check for herself and used her criminal lack of food to approach him.

“Taste any good?”

He chewed quickly and handed her the cup.

“Actually, yes. But don’t ask me what it is, ‘cause I have absolutely no idea. Don’t know the name either, potjives something, I’d say.”

Jyn grabbed the cup and took a full spoon of stew before reaching for his fries.

“Did you know Belgian chips are fried twice?” Kay asked right behind her and Jyn nodded along with Cassian. Neither could speak with their mouth full so Kay went on about the nutritional disaster that Belgian chips were and when finally she could speak without being gross, all Jyn could say was, “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but beer is cheaper than water. Belgian are truly disrespectful of the basic of human health. Weird they survived this long.”

Cassian chuckled beside her and something in his eyes made her feel hot. She shouldn’t be talking about beer in front of him. Not after last night, not ever.

“But they’ve got good beers and good fries and as long as we don’t…” Cassian stopped mid sentence clearly trying to maintain his composure and failing by a mile. “As long as we don’t abuse it, we should be okay. And we’re here to sample, Kay, but since you stay behind the camera, you don’t have to risk anything.”

Then he turned to Jyn and with a bashful smile, asked, “Would you like to try some dessert later, when we’re finished? I heard there’s good pastry here, or maybe we could find some chocolates?”

For a short time, Jyn didn’t catch it and all she could hear was the frenzied beating of her heart. Then she saw Kes’ smug smirk and Luke suggested they took lots of pictures, for documentation purpose, of course. She realized then that Cassian was just playing his game to provoke them so she followed his lead and accepted to meet him later. It was weird but she enjoyed spending time with him and by the way Kay sniffed indignantly about how he would be left alone again to visit the Rubens museum, Jyn felt a wave of pride to be preferred to the best friend.

**tellmewhatyoueatofficial**   This is THE place to go if you like shining jewels. They’ve got everything!! #putaringonit #loverplace #diamond #sparklingrocks

@ **Dameron_Ks** Wow, look at this @ **sharathebae** , won’t it be perfect for our lovely couple @ **CassAndor** & @ **jynserso**  ?

@ **jynserso** Are you really trying to propose on Insta ? Dude, that’s lame. Even for you.

@ **walkstheskies** Don’t be worry, @ **jynserso** , we all know  @ **CassAndor** is totally into you. You'll get one soon!

—

They found themselves in a nice tearoom called  _Désiré de Lille_ , because Jyn couldn’t resist when she'd seen the name earlier and it happened to be a very good choice. The place was cozy and warm, and they served one of the best hot chocolate he ever had with a lot of whipped cream and barely no sugar. Jyn ordered one of their sugared crispy waffle, the same kind she had on the bus, minus the chocolate, and nearly the same she gave him in France and he watched with honest fascination as she licked her finger when some treacle ran onto it.

Cassian was fairly sure they’d passed Kes and Shara at least two times but they’d both pretended they hadn’t seen them as they’d tried to be sneaky. Jyn’d had the hardest time to keep from laughing at the very obvious couple in front of some diamond shop but Cassian’d caught her arm and crossed the street to avoid any confrontation. Then, a bit further, near the Grote Markt, Kes and Shara had been reading the outside menu of an Argentinian place just as they’d walked down the street and Cassian’d caught sight of Wedge and Luke smoking in front of a bar. But since no one had acknowledged them, they’d gone their merry way and had fun losing their stalkers.

Jyn was surprisingly good at disappearing in a crowd, even if it was as sparse as it was on a week afternoon in the old center of Antwerp. If Cassian hadn’t kept her hand firmly in his, he would have lost her just as easily as she lost their teammates and when he tried to broach the subject, she avoided his eyes and began to play with her napkin.

“I told you I traveled a bit with my guardian when I was a teen. But even then, I was mostly left on my own so I have to pick a trick or two to avoid gross weirdos.”

“And then?”

“Then what?”

“What did you do? You said you traveled as a teen, but after that? Why did you stop?”

He inwardly cursed his lack of subtlety when he saw how tensed Jyn became and without thinking he reached for her hand and squeezed gently her fingers.

“I didn’t mean to pry.”

She smiled slowly, the weariness around her eyes softened slightly and she squeezed his fingers back.

“It’s okay. It’s just… I don’t really do anything after, except college and work.” She shrugged and did that thing where she seemed to shrink in herself, as if trying to disappear. He knew the feeling well and seeing her so clearly uncomfortable with the subject, he didn’t push it. Instead, he grabbed his phone and suggested they order another round of hot cocoa.

“I’ll take a picture for Luke. It’ll look good on Insta.”

“You realize that’ll get them exactly what they want, right?”

Cassian frowned a bit and Jyn added, “Proof we went somewhere together.”

He smirked, quite pleased with her remark.

“Yeah, but they already know that. What they don’t is what we’re doing and since I’m not one to kiss and tell, they could only wonder and that exactly what I aim for.”

Jyn crossed her arms on the table, leaned toward him and looked at him between her lashes when she whispered, “Oh because now you intend to kiss me? I thought it was just to pretend?”

If it were from anybody else, he probably would have just laugh it off but coming from Jyn, it gave the suggestion a new light and he nearly regretted she was only teasing him. But he too could play this game so he leaned forward and stopped an inch before his nose bump into hers, “Well, I don’t know. I mean, we need to sell it, right?”

She blushed prettily and he was left to wonder if really, it was just a game to get their team off their back by pretending to date. Maybe they really had something here and they were just too busy and too coward to see it and act on it. If he was honest, he’d admit, at least to himself, he liked Jyn. He didn’t jump on the occasion to spend time with her just because a bunch of weirdos set them up. Yes, he found it easier to make them stop by playing along with their game but he couldn’t honestly say he totally disliked having to pretend he dated her.

It could quickly became dangerous so he took a step back and smiled more gently. “Don’t worry, though, I know we’re here on business and it would be very unprofessional of me to try anything with you. I just don’t like people poking into my business, even if they had the best intentions.”

“I’m still not hearing a no here.”

He knew she was only teasing because her smile was too mischievous to be really flirty and even if her cheek were still a bit red, she was looking at him with her eyebrows raised in a comical fashion, not a seductive one. Nonetheless, he preferred to be honest with her, to avoid any misunderstanding for later. Especially if they kept on doing this charade. Because if he pushed her away now, it’d be easier to avoid anything latter. He truly was a coward.

“Jyn,” he began and suddenly he had her undisturbed attention to the point it could be trouble, “we’ve met what, two weeks ago?” he paused and when she nodded, he went on, “so it’s a little short to really say we know each other, right?”

Again, she nodded and she may have wanted to add something but he didn’t let her.

“I’m not saying it couldn’t be but I’m not interested in flings, especially on the job.”

Something in her eyes made him drop his gaze because even if it was true, he also knew, deep down, that given the time, he could totally fall for her and her for him and that was exactly why he was doing this. Now wasn’t the right time. Not when they were traveling and working every day together with so many people around them. When he heard her deep breath, he found the courage to look up again and was quite relieved to see her smiling.

“Okay, well, I’ll need something stronger than chocolate to wash that burn, but let’s take your picture before hitting the road. Then we’ll find a bar or something so I could forget being rejected in a fake relationship I didn’t even ask for.”

She squinted at him before he had the chance to respond and declared in a hushed voice, “Not alcoholic, I swear.” He grinned and waved for a refill of their drink, happy to see her taking it so well and maybe just a bit disappointed she didn’t try to convince him they had a chance.

**Tellmewhatyoueatofficial**  The perfect place after a long day in a beautiful city ! #Hotchocolate #waffle #Belgianchocolate #comfortfood #guiltypleasure

@ **walkstheskies** So, this the proof that @ **jynserso** and @ **CassAndor** are on a date… More details later, stay tuned, mates!!

–

It shouldn’t have hurt so much yet Jyn still felt the burn of rejection deep in her bone even though she knew he was right. They barely knew each other. So what, she binge-watched his previous shows and saw him eat weird food? And okay, they had a few moments here and there where they talked but she had no idea what his favorite meal was even though they spent their days surrounded by food.

That was stupid. She was stupid. From the very beginning she knew she didn’t stand a chance. He was a very well-known and very seductive journalist and she was just a nobody hired because no one else was available. And yes, she was pretty good at her job but that was beside the point. The point was Cassian had no interest in her and it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. Plus she wasn’t that interested either. Or so she was trying to convince herself while ordering a second Kwak and a plate of fries. Cassian was still nursing his Chimay bleue and the look he sent her way was doing stuffs to her that were totally inappropriate, especially now he made it perfectly clear even their charade wouldn't be anything else.

“So,” she began as she plopped herself in the boot beside him, “tell me something about yourself.”

He blinked and she wondered if she was already drunk enough to not make sense.

“What do you want to know?”

She shrugged and looked around her to avoid facing him directly. They were in a local pub with nothing out of the ordinary, a mile away from the nice tearoom they’d left but the beer was good and pretty strong on the alcohol side so she had to be careful and not let herself say too much. She munched on her chips to gain some time and maybe absorb part of the alcohol she'd had.

“I dunno, tell me something I should know if we were really on a date and you tried to seduce me. That must be something people do, right?”

He rolled the bottle between his palms, stole some of her fries and Jyn fought the urge to look up. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him chew on his tongue and something coiled in her belly. He really had a nice mouth. A nice mouth that would never be near her because they didn’t have this kind of relationship.

“I don’t have much experience in the dating area,” he finally said and she nearly dropped her beer.

“Are you kidding me?”

Cassian’s eyes were glued to the table and his grip on his bottle didn’t seem so playful anymore. When he sighed, Jyn reached for his arm and squeezed gently his biceps.

“It’s okay. I don’t date either. I’m just surprise because… well,” she made a stupid gesture in his general direction and felt particularly foolish. She took another gulp of her beer, huffed a depreciative laugh and shook her head, “Appearance can truly be deceptive, right?”

His lips quirked up to the right and he caught her eyes for a second before shrugging, “I don’t know, I’ve always felt quite dull outside of work. I mean, you’ve seen my best friend. He’s not exactly the most appealing person yet we’ve known each other for years and we work well together.”

“But you work well with anyone.” She wanted to say more, to reassure him but the words escaped her.

“As you do. In less than two weeks you’ve charmed the whole crew, you’ve been friend with Luke since day two; Shara took maybe three more because she was ill, you’ve won Mothma with a pastry in France and even Draven is more lenient with you than with anybody else. You’re truly a force of nature, Jyn.”

The way he was saying her name was doing things to her. Things she shouldn’t be thinking of. Not right now. Not after he explained her he wasn’t interested in her. Or was he?

“You’re sending mixed signals, here, Cassian.”

Her head was spinning and she blinked owlishly, and of course he caught it because suddenly his arm was wrapped around her waist to steady her against him and he mumbled something in her hair she didn’t understand and it was frustrating.

“I think we’re both pretty drunk and we should get back.”

“You know, you didn’t have to make me drink to get me to snuggle in your arms.”

Okay, she was definitely drunk if she’d said this aloud and the way he chuckled against her, she had. Damn it.

“We’ve already slept together, Jyn, remember.”

She stumbled a bit when they walked outside but the fresh air of the night helped slowly.

“In a bus. You’re not interested, I get it, don’t worry.”

Well, the connexion between her brain and her mouth wasn’t working properly but she was fairly sure she could walk by herself. She just didn’t want to and since he didn’t seem to mind having her near him, why bother?

“I like it, having you near,” he said and maybe she’d talked out loud again, “and it’s not I’m not interested in you, Jyn.”

Again, he said her name and she shivered because damn.

“I don’t know you, I didn’t have time. But if you let me…”

“Let you what?” she asked, suddenly stopping in the middle of the road. He was finally looking at her and the coil in her belly tightened even more. God, he was truly beautiful, even drunk. His eyes shined brighter and his lips… he did this thing again with his mouth and she wanted to kiss him.

“I don’t want a fling with you. And don’t want for either of us to be pressured into anything because some of our teammates got bored and wanted a distraction. I want to know you. Give me time okay?”

His words were whispered nearly on her lips and she felt his nose bump her when she nodded. They walked slowly back to the hotel and by the time they made it to the lobby, Jyn’s brain was back to normal. Mostly. Still, in the lift, she asked, “Did you let your suitcase in my room?”

Cassian stilled beside her and she chuckled lightly, “Okay, Don’t worry about it, you can take it now. And you could even stay with me to finish selling this all mess if you want.”

She tried to smile and feel confident but it was difficult when he had his perfect mask of indifference on. When the door opened, Jyn was ready to go to her room alone and sleep mortification away but Cassian grabbed her hand and lead her to her room.

—

Their bus for Brussels was supposed to be at eight. Cassian was sure of it because Kay had told him twice before he left him to wander with Jyn. Draven had said so too. Yet, when he arrived in the diner room of the hotel to grab a cup of coffee before leaving, he found no one. At least, none of his crew.

He waited for nearly a quarter of an hour before feeling suspicious and when Jyn arrived, alone, Cassian clenched his fingers on his cup and checked his phone. Maybe he missed something, a text or a call that told him there had been a last minute change.

But no. His phone was deadly silent, not even a notification from any social media. That was highly suspicious.

“Hey!” Jyn greeted with a small smile, “where are the others? We should be getting ready by now, right?”

“I thought so too but I’m trying to think we were stood up.”

She frowned and turned around to look at the room before reaching for her phone too. She tapped a few keys then went for a cup of tea and sat down heavily beside him. Her phone biped and she frowned some more while reading. At least, she had some intel but by the look on her face, it wasn’t promising.

“What?”

Cassian was stressed beyond being polite and somehow, he knew she wouldn’t mind. Actually, she gave him her phone with a sigh, “They already left. Do you want something to eat?”

Cassian blinked once, twice, and read Luke’s text over and over, but he didn’t get it.

“Why? What happened?”

Jyn shrugged and grabbed a plate to help herself in the breakfast buffet.

“Remember when Luke told us to take pictures for documentary purpose? I think he convinced Draven to let us wander a bit on our own. There is another fly this afternoon, so if we catch the bus on schedule, we could still make it to Germany by tonight and we have a little less than a day in Brussels. I’m pretty sure I can shoot a few places too.”

She was very flippant about the all ordeal and when Cassian wondered out loud about it, she told him between to mouthful of porridge, “I always wanted to eat a mitraillette - a machine gun. It’s a meatball sandwich you find in Wallonia. And now, I can and it will be documented.” She grinned and he could help but chuckled because of course, she’d think like that.

“So you’re not bothered to be stuck with me?”

“No, why? Are you?”

Cassian shook his head and went to grab a plate too. It would be a weird day but at least, he’d get some time alone with her, and maybe, he’d learn a thing or two. Since she didn’t seem to mind, why would he?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antwerp is the most beautiful city I've ever been, just so you know. And Désiré de Lille is my favorite place in Antwerp even if the waiters were rude.  
> I couldn't do anything about Brussels and it's truly a shame because it's a wonderful city too, with a lot of good places to eat but it was long enough. Maybe I'll come back for it later. Way later.  
> Also, Belgian fries are awesome, their chocolates are great, their beers terrible (you'll be drunk before you'll know it but you'll have a good time) but the best thing is ice cream. I couldn't place it here but if you go to Belgium, even in the middle of winter, you can get speculoos icecream and it's the best thing you could ever have.


End file.
